Fifty Years Later
by JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI
Summary: Bella gets a visitor, this visitor tells her that she is really Ginny Wealsey. But she has to leave the life that she has ever known. Will the Cullens find out? But fifty years later, Bella is back, but this time, she is angry at them all. How will they all react to her when she returns? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Walk**

Hi there, my name is Bella Cullen, I was here with my beloved husband Edward Cullen at the Cullen home in Forks, Washington.

Sometimes I feel like I was not meant for the vampire world, sometimes I feel like I am somebody else, and all my life, I feel like I am something else. And that someone wants to be set free from this body, like I was meant to be that person instead of this person, like I had lived with the wrong family all my life. And also I was meat to something else, something that I was born with.

Sometimes I hear something's that my family can't, sometimes I hear a women's voice, and she says, "Her name will be Ginny Weasley."

Sometimes it's a man's voice, "Awe that's just the perfect name for our little witch."

At first I didn't know who they were or what they were talking about, but I just thought nothing of it and moved on with my life and my immortality.

I was just sitting here next to him, when his evil sister Alice Cullen came up to us, and she said, "FAMILY MEETING NOW!"

Just then the entire family had come down, when everyone was seated, she looked all around us with a sad expression and she said, "I don't know how to say this but—"

Edward said, "But we may never know what Bella's future will be like."

I said, "But I'm here with you all. How is that even possible when I am here with you all?"

Alice said, "All I see is that we all have a good future ahead, but whenever I try to see yours, all I see is you leaving us and never coming back."

Rose said, "Well what are we all going to do?"

Carlisle said, "Bella do you know anything about this?"

Just then I heard a woman's voice, she said, "Alec Potter can I talk to you?"

Then I heard a man's voice, he said, "Yes Mrs. Weasley?"

The woman said, "Arthur and I have a plan to keep our little witch safe."

The man said, "Well tell me the plan so that Ginny is safe."

The woman said, "Ok so if we're under attack, Arthur and I will flee with Ginny, then we will have to leave her with another family—"

The man cut her off, he said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute, so you're saying that if we're all under attack, then you're just going to leave Ginny with another family?"

The woman said, "Yes."

Then it had ended, I didn't know who they were, or what they were talking about, but I do know one thing, they were talking about keeping someone or something safe from someone or something.

Edward said, "Bella?"

I just sat there, not wanting to look up, not wanting to do anything, then I had removed my shield away from Edward, and he said, "Why did you block your thought?"

I just didn't want to say anything, then I heard a knock at the door, and Alice said, "Bella someone's here for you."

Edward said, "Who is Alec Potter?"

I looked up, and I said, "I don't know."

I just went over to the front door, I saw a man, he had green eyes, he had on a black robe, black boots, and he was also wearing a black cloak, he had short black hair, and he had pale skin.

When he had saw me, he gasped out loud, and he said, "Isabella Maira Swan, may I ask you to walk with me?"

I looked at Edward, he said, "Don't worry, he just want to have a talk with you."

So I went with him, but as we were walking, I couldn't help but hear him, he sounded shocked, and he said, "Ginny Weasley is alive."

After about a few miles, we had stopped, he turned to look at me, he said, "You're not going to be here any longer."

I just looked at him, then I heard a voice, and it said, "Remember Ginny, mummy and daddy will always love you. Be safe Ginny Weasley be safe. And I love you my little witch."

I pretended like I didn't hear the voice, I said, "So why do you want to talk to me?"

He said, "Just like I had said, you are not going to be here any longer."

I said, "Who are you and what are you talking about?"

He said, "Alec James Potter, and you will leave let's say, the day before your first anniversary?"

I said, "No, I'm not leaving on that day, that day is a very special day for me and my husband. I can't leave on that day."

Alec said, "I'm sorry but you just have to leave on that day."

I said, "Why do I have to leave on that day?"

He said, "Because you have to return back to your home and back to your family."

I said, "But what if my family knows something's up?"

He said, "Lies."

I said, "I'm not a good liar you know."

He chuckled, shook his head, and he said, "Just trust me, I think you could do a lot better at lying than your two old brothers."

I said, "I have another family?"

He said, "Yes."

I said, "But what if the family that I have now ask questions?"

He said, "Lies."

I sighed, and I said, "Does this have to do with a woman and a man trying to protect someone from something?"

He said, "How did you know about that?"

I said, "Because I heard someone talking to someone else about going somewhere and leaving a child with another family."

He said, "Yes that's correct. Now here's what I want you to do, first you'll go back home, then you'll act 'normal', then the day before you leave, you'll pack everything, and then on the day, you'll tell them that you had just gotten a job, and then you'll meet me at the airport, and we're off to England."

I said, "England?"

He said, "Yes England, but I must say this, you must not tell no one, even if they ask you questions, and your name will be Ginny Weasley."

I froze, I just stared at him, Ginny Weasley, but how could this be, how could I be Ginny Weasley, then I heard the woman's voice, and she said, "Ginny Weasley, our little witch."

I whispered, "Mummy?"

She said, "Yes, our little witch."

I took a step back, I shook my head at him, and I said, "No, this can't be true."

He said, "Your mother Molly Weasley had casted a spell on you to make it look like you who you think you are, but really you have magic in your veins, you are actually five years younger, you were born on August 24th, you are actually a girl who has a much bigger family than the one you think you have, and lastly, you're a pureblood, which means that you and your birth family are all witches and wizards. And which also means, me and my family are also a wizarding family."

I said, "No! This can NOT be happening right now! I am NOT ten years old. AND I AM NOT A BLOODY WITCH! And I didn't know that there were WITCHES AND WIZARDS!"

He sighed, and he said, "You could be mad at me for this as long as you want to, but you will have to know this, I spoke nothing but the truth, and what I had just said was true. And you will have to do what I tell you to do."

I said, "And what if I don't leave on that day?"

He said, "I don't think you want to know what will happen if you don't do it."

I said, "Will you be picking me up, because I'm pretty sure that they won't let me go off on my own and besides, we're all you know, immortal and some of—"

He said, "You. Are. Not. One. Of. Them! And if you want me to then I will do it."

I just sped back home, away from him, away from what he was telling me, away from what I didn't want to believe.

When I did return home, I felt safe, I felt safe with my crazy vampire family, I also felt safe with them, and I knew that nothing would never tare this perfect life of mine.

But a few thoughts had stood out in my head:

Number one: I am a witch

Number two: I am a ten years old

And number three: I am Ginny Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Lies and One Shocking Discovery**

When I had got back home, I saw that everyone was still waiting for me, then I sat back down next to my mate, and Alice said, "So Bella, what did you talk about?"

I froze, I didn't know what to think, lies, lies, lies. I just heard Alec's words repeating in my head, I didn't know what to say, I just stayed quiet, then Edward had wrapped an arm around me, but I did something that I would soon regret, I went tensed, I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, I held my breath, and I didn't say anything, but I just stayed quiet.

Edward said, "Love are you alright?"

_Lies, lies, lies…._

I put on my best smile, and I said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Alice said, "NO! BELLA PLEASE DON'T GO!"

Everyone all froze, then she started crying, and Carlisle said, "Bella, what did you talk about?"

_Lies, lies, lies…_

I said, "Oh… just some stuff. That's all."

Esme said, "We all know that you're not a good liar Bella. Now just tell us what did you talk about with that guy?"

_Just trust me, I think you could do a lot better at lying than your two crazy older brothers._

I just said, "He had offered me a job, but I will have to leave sometime in August."

Edward said, "When?"

I decided to put on a little show, I didn't want to hurt them all, I sighed, and I just said, "Sometime in August."

Rose said, "Where are you going to work?"

I said, "Somewhere in another country, but none of you can't come with me. He told me that if I do bring someone with me, then he'll kill you all. So don't even think about it. I will know."

Emmett said, "Well I'll take him down!"

I laughed, I secretly enjoyed lying to everyone, but I knew that if I was going to keep this up for so long, then everyone would all know that something's going on, and there would be some arguments for sure.

I said, "I don't think you could take him down."

He said, "Oh yeah."

I said, "Yeah."

Then out of nowhere, I heard the woman's voice, "I just want her to grow up with her family. That's all I want for our little witch."

Then I heard a man's voice, "I know Molly, I know. But we have to make sure that Ginny is safe from those creatures of the night remember?"

She said, "Don't you dare talk about those leeches! No one will never take her from us!"

Then I heard a boy's voice, "Mum, when is Ginny going to Hogwarts?"

Molly said, "Oh Ron, she's going to go a year after you, because remember Fred and Gorge are going to be in their third year by the time you go for your first and when they're in their fourth year and you in your second, she will be in her very first year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Then I heard a girl's voice, I had become unaware of everyone and everything around me, unaware of Edward who had become very concern for me, unaware of Alice who had become very confused about my future, unaware of everyone who were just looking at me, unaware of Nessie who had come home after spending a day at Jacob's house in La Push, I just focused on the little girl's voice, and she said, "Mummy, when am I going to Hogwarts? Mummy, can I go to Hogwarts with Ron? Please mummy?"

Molly said, "Oh Ginny. You're just too little to go to Hogwarts. And you know that when you're eleven years old, then you know that's when you will get your letter and then we could all go and get your new school stuff."

Ginny said, "Yeah! I get to go to Hogwarts with my brothers! Oh thank you mummy and daddy!"

Then it had ended, I was speechless, I didn't know what to do or what to say, all I could think of was that I had just heard my own voice for the very first time and we were afraid of some creatures, and I knew that what Alec had said was true after all.

Edward said, "Bella? Bella are you alright? What's wrong?"

Without telling them, without telling them where I was going, I sped off to my own room, there I found Alec, I didn't know how he had gotten into the house without being seen, but I didn't care, I shut the door, then he had said something, and I felt something go around the room.

I said, "It's true."

He smiled, he said, "Now you believe me?"

I nodded, I didn't trust my voice, he came up to me, and hugged me, but then I burst into tears while I was in his arms.

He hugged me until I was calm down a bit, then we went to go sit on my bed, but while I was sitting next to him, I began to feel strange.

I looked down at my hands, and I saw that they were long, and skinny, then I felt like I was turning into something, and Alec gasped out loud beside me.

I looked at him, he smiled, and then I noticed that he had broken into tears, and I said, "Hey, what's wrong?"

He said in tears, "Go and look in the mirror."

I did what he said, I went into my huge bathroom, then I looked in the mirror, and I gasped out loud. I saw that I wasn't looking at the girl who had grown up with a loving family, I didn't see the girl who had become a vampire just because she had fell in love with one.

No, I didn't see any of that, what I saw was a ten year old girl who had bright red hair, who had a smile on her small round face with dark brown eyes, a pointed nose, slim cheeks, small pointed ears, and shell like lips. I just stared at her, she stared back, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, I jump when I heard a silent knock at the bathroom door, then the young ten year old red headed girl had vanished, and I was face-to-face with the vampire that everyone all knew.

I slowly opened the door only a little bit, I saw that it was Alec, he said, "You ok?"

I just nodded, I didn't want to tell him that I had seen my true self with she was younger, he said, "Hey there's someone just outside the room. I think I should go, I'll be back here tomorrow to check up on you. Are you ok for now?"

I nodded, he said, "Are you sure?"

I just nodded, he said, "Alright then, if you need anything, I had left my number on the bed for you."

I opened the door, then I went back into my bedroom, then I turned around to face him, and I said, "Thank you."

He said, "For what?"

I said, "For telling me the truth about myself because if you hadn't done this, then I wouldn't have to say good-bye to them all."

He sighed and said, "Do you know why you're doing this?"

I shook my head, he came up to me, and he said, "I know that you're not going to like what I say but it's the only way I could say it so here it goes. The reason why you have to leave is because… well… with you as a witch and with me as a wizard, we are afraid of two things. Do you know what they are?"

I shook my head, I noticed that he had begun to pace up and down in my room, I just sat down on my bed, and then he said, "Well… we're afraid of a certain wizard, and this wizard is getting stronger every day, and he has followers, and these followers are of course witches and wizards, but this wizard also had a secret weapon. Now don't attack me or anything like that, I just want you to know that his secret weapon are the Cold Ones, I don't know if you had ever heard of them. But the Cold Ones are also known as vampires, or what your family likes to call them leeches, or sometimes dark creatures of the night."

I sat frozen, I didn't want to believe it, I just couldn't imagine myself hating the family I had become a part of just about a year ago, and then I slowly began to drift off, I didn't know what was going on, I just couldn't believe that my husband and his family were once my enemies, then it hit me, and I knew that I just had to face them once more.

But how do you face the family that you had fallen in love with when you had just found out that they weren't your family after all when all along they were your enemies?

And how could you even face your own husband for that matter?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Weasley Family**

After Alec had took down whatever he had put up, he had taken one last look at me, then was gone, and out of sight.

Then I heard a knock on my bedroom door, I slowly went over to the door, then after taking a few deep breaths, I just opened the door a few inches, and I saw that it was Edward, and he said, "Love, is something wrong?"

I said in a fake happy-voice, "Oh nothing's wrong. Why?"

He said, "Because you just went up here without telling even any of us, then you had taken your shield down, and when I had come up to check up on you, you didn't answer. So will you tell me what's going on in my love's head?"

I said, "Nothing's wrong dear."

He frowned, but I just shut the door on him, I know that was mean but I couldn't help it, I locked the door, and then as I bent down to pick up Alec's number, the moment I had touched the parchment, I had a flashback:

START

_I was in a house, I didn't know what to do, so I just grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill, and I wrote:_

_**Dear Bill,**_

_**Hi there it's Ginny, I know that you work with Gringotts, but could you maybe send us some money please?**_

_**Ginny**_

_Then I had went over to my mummy, she looked down at me, and she said, "Ginny dear, what's that you got there?"_

_I said, "Oh just a letter to Bill, that's all."_

_She said, "Oh that's nice, I hope that it isn't the Malfoys, has daddy told you about them?"_

_I said, "No he hasn't. But could I please just send this letter first? Please mummy?"_

_She said, "Sure you can. Here first let me get the family owl" She had gotten a small gray fathered owl, then she said, "… Now let's tie the letter to its leg, and all you have to do is just say who you want to send it too, and Errol will send it to that person."_

_So I did that, and then I got to see Errol fly away with my letter, then she said, "Ok so go over to daddy and asked him to tell you all about the Malfoys."_

_I said, "But mummy, why aren't we like them?"_

_She said, "Ginny Molly Weasley, how dare you say something like that. Just so you know, the Weasley family will never be a part of You-Know-Who's follower, the Weasleys are just like any other normal good wizarding family."_

_So I went to go find my father._

FINISH

When it was over, I pulled my hand away from the parchment, I took out my phone, then added his number in it.

After I did that, I just didn't want to have any more of these flashbacks, but I knew that sometime if I even have a chance, then I would have to go online or something and try to look up this Weasley family, and I was scared to even do that too along with having these flashbacks, having to face my family/enemies, having to also acted 'normal' for all of them, and also having to be put into another life, having to meet this new family, making new friends, and what scared me the most of all was that I would also have to find someone new.

Then Alice said from the other side of my door, "Bella? Please Bella, you don't want to do this. What you're doing right now is only the beginning of it. So please don't do what you'll do in the future! Please Bella! Please!"

I sighed, then I got up, and I went to open the door.

When I had opened the door, I saw that Alice, Nessie, and Edward were at the door, I tried to smile, but I couldn't even do that.

So as the days went on with Alec coming every night telling me all about the world that I would be in, but during the day time, I tried to acted normal, but all I could do was just stay in my room, I did try to go hunting with them, but I ended up going hunting somewhere else, I just couldn't be a part of their world any more, and I knew that he wasn't just making up a story, I of course knew that this was indeed a reality.

It was a week before I had to leave the family I had ever known behind forever, I was in my room, when Edward came into my room, I was in the bathroom just looking at the small red-headed girl who I assumed had to be Ginny Weasley, who had to be me when I was a witch, after Edward was in, he just came into the bathroom, I jump about a foot into the air when I saw him, and Ginny Weasley had vanish, but was replaced quickly by Isabella Cullen.

I could tell that everyone in this family had had enough of me not being around, before I could even move, he had pulled me in for a kiss, all I could do was not try to push him away, it took all my will-power to not do that, but thankfully to my relief he had ended it.

I tried to move out of his grasped but he kept me in place, I knew that he wanted to talk, so I had to sit down and just listen to his babbling and nonsense.

He whispered, "Why?"

I looked away from him, I didn't want to talk to him or anyone in this family, I said, "Can we go sit down?"

So just to add on to my list of uncomfortable places in the home, we had went out of my comfort zone, into the living room, where I saw everyone siting down, then he had to make me sit beside him, which of course I didn't want to but I knew that I just had to do it.

After we had sat down, everyone turned to look at us, I of course looked away from everyone, I looked down at my hands, and then I saw that there was a letter in my hands, but before I could store it away, Edward had yanked the letter out of my hand, and he said, "Who would be writing to you?"

He opened it, and he read the letter out loud:

_**Dear Ginny,**_

_**I just want to let you know that you do have the right to know who your family is. I know that you did what you had to do to stay alive, but I just want to tell you about the Weasley.**_

_**You're the baby in the Weasley family, you have five other brothers, now I know that I had told you that you had a much bigger family, but you have five other brothers, two of them are twins, their names are Fred and Gorge Weasley, then there's Ron, Percy, Bill, and Charlie, Charlie works with dragons, Bill works in Romania at the bank that I had told you about, Percy works with the government that I had also told you about, and Ron he works at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, you know the school that I had told you about?**_

_**You also have a mother and a father, you're mother's name is Molly, and your father's name is Arthur Weasley, but your father and Percy both work at the same place along with some other witches and wizards who are just like us.**_

_**Now I hope that none of **__**them**__** don't find this letter, I hope that you're safe for now.**_

_**I'll see you soon.**_

_**Alec**_

After he read that, he looked at me, and he said, "What the hell is all this about!?"

I didn't say anything, just then Alice said, "You have another family?"

I went tensed, I tried to yank the letter out of his hands, but instead he pulled me along with him upstairs, and into his room. When we had got into his room, he shut the door, locked it, then he threw me on the bed, and he said, "What's going on here!? I want to know!"

I quickly got up, but he moved in front of the door, I turned around to face the window, then I crossed over to the window, and I whispered, "You don't know? You don't know! Well, I had thought that _**Carlisle**_ would have at least told you by now! I can't believe that you and your family don't realize that something's changed."

He said, "What are you talking about?"

I giggled, I said, "Oh please, go and asked the people who I had once called _**family**_. Then I think you'll figure it all out."

He said, "What?"

I turned to face him, I walked up to him, and I said, "You don't know what that letter is talking about! But I know exactly what that letter is talking about!—"

He said, "Who's that Alec guy, and who's this Ginny?"

I just yanked the letter out of his hands, then I yanked the door open, and went back into my room.


End file.
